Happy Birthday Shawn!
by Rose A. Storm
Summary: It's Shawn's birthday and our favorite Psychic detective has more then a few surprises. Someone special from his past returns. And someone who tried to kill him 20 years ago also has returned. Can Shawn solve his latest case before it's too late?
1. April 4th 1987

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: I know my previous story had Shawn's mom coming back but after watching the season finale I had to do another one where she came back. This is not a sequel to Jules in trouble. That is still coming. Enjoy. Warning: Little Shawn Whumpage in this chapter.**

Chapter 1: April 4, 1987

Shawn ran down the stairs excitedly. Today he was nine. He ran into the kitchen where his parents were waiting for him. They had smiles on their faces.

"Good morning, Shawn." Henry said.

"Morning." Shawn said casually.

"Anything planned for the day?"

"Nope. Hanging out with Gus after school."

"We have a little something for you." Henry said pulling a box out from under the table. He slid it across the table into his son's hands. Shawn tore into the paper. He pulled the top off the box and peered inside. A wide grin spread across his face. He pulled out three tickets to the Bon Jovi concert later that month.

"Cool. Thank you." Shawn said hugging both his parents.

"There's one for you and one for Gus and one for me."

"You're coming?" Shawn asked.

"Your nine years old. You're not going to a concert by yourself." Henry said. Shawn nodded, grabbed his backpack and ran out the door. Nothing could ruin today.

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Shawn ran into his classroom with more energy then normal. He sped around looking for his best friend. He spotted him sitting in the corner quietly looking at the floor. Shawn ran over to him.

"Gus! Gus!"

"Hey Shawn."

"Guess where we're going?" Shawn said.

"Did you have coffee this morning, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"No. Guess."

"I don't know." Gus said.

"To the Bon Jovi concert at the convention center." Shawn said with wide grin. Gus turned and looked at him in surprise.

"You're kidding?"

"Why would I kid about that?" Shawn said.

"That's so cool. How'd you get tickets?"

"I got them for my birthday."

"Dude, cool." Gus said excitedly. He pulled a small box out of his backpack. "That reminds me. Here."

Shawn took the package from Gus's hands. He unwrapped it and opened the box. Inside was a baseball, signed by Shawn's favorite baseball player from the LA Angels, Devon White and a couple of hot wheels cars.

"Wow! Thank you, Gus. You are the coolest friend ever."

"Happy Birthday, Shawn." Gus smiled as they bumped fists.

Later at recess, they were playing catch with their friends. One of their class mates, Savannah Carter watched as they played. She hated Shawn for reasons only she knew. She liked him and he didn't return the favor. Since then she hated him.

The ball went over the fence and Shawn went to get it. A man appeared in front of him. The man had a gun. He aimed at Shawn and pulled the trigger. Gus yelled. Gus ran up to the playground teacher. The man drove away.

"Miss. Sharp! Miss. Sharp! Gus said upset.

"What is it Gus?"

"Shawn-he was shot."

"What!"

"Over there." Miss. Sharp followed Gus to the spot where Shawn lay holding his stomach in pain. "Oh my god." She told one of the other students to call 911. She knelt next to Shawn who was crying.

"It's going to be ok, Shawn." She was with him when the cops arrived. Unfortunately, the cops who arrived were his dad and his partner, Karen Vick.

"We got a call that a student was shot." Karen said.

"Outside on the playground." The principal said. They ran outside and saw Miss. Sharp's head. Henry stopped when he saw Gus sitting by the fence with his head in his hands. They walked over to him. Henry knelt down next to him.

"Gus? What's the matter?" Henry asked.

"I-I saw the man hurt him."

"What man? Hurt who?" Karen asked.

"The m-man."

"Gus, what man? Who did he hurt?" Henry asked calmly.

"S-Shawn." Gus finished tears streaming down his cheeks."

"What!" Henry said feeling the color drain from his face. "Where? Show me." He took Gus's little hand and followed him to where Shawn lay. Karen followed.

"Oh my god." She said. "Who would do this?" Henry watched as the paramedics took Shawn to the hospital. He climbed into the back of the ambulance while Karen stayed with Gus to get answers. When she got to the hospital she asked again. "Who would do this? Who would shoot a child?"

"Justin Werner." Henry said. He was the suspect in his latest case who had threatened Shawn. Henry vowed to get him now, if it was the last thing he did.

**A/N: Justin Werner was never caught. Henry could never find him after the incident with Shawn. He vowed that one day Wagner would pay for what he did. And one day he will.**


	2. 20 years later

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: There is some Shawn whumpage in this story. There will also be some Shules action.**

Chapter 2: 20 years later exactly. April 4th, 2007

Shawn woke up extremely early. He looked around the room slightly dazed. He was a little hung over from last night. He took a shower and got dressed. He looked in the mirror and mussed up his hair like normal. Then he headed out.

Shawn walked into the Psych office with an extra bounce in his step. He had beaten Gus there. Shawn placed the pineapple and his helmet on the desk and checked the messages. There weren't any. It made Shawn frown a little.

Gus walked in a little bit after Shawn had arrived. He placed his bag on his desk and found Shawn cutting up the pineapple. Gus was a little surprised to see Shawn in the office that early.

"Shawn. What are you doing here?"

"It's my office too, Gus. Am not allowed to come in early?"

"You've never gotten up before nine in your adult life."

"Today's special."

"I see. You went out drinking last night didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I was celebrating."

"Celebrating what?"

"My birthday."

"Your birthday's today Shawn." Gus said.

"I know." Shawn slid the plate of pineapple over to Gus. Gus took a piece off the plate and walked back over to his desk. Shawn sat down on the couch and started watching Sponge bob. Gus went and sat next to him. He looked at the TV.

"Why are we watching this, Shawn?" Gus asked slightly annoyed.

"Dude, he lives in a pineapple."

"Only you, Shawn." After the theme song was over Shawn turned on another Tivo'd show, America's next top model.

"This is more like it." Gus said stealing a piece of pineapple from Shawn's plate. Shawn grinned at him. "Before I forget, here." Gus handed Shawn a card and a package. Shawn set his plate on the table. He smiled at Gus. He opened the card and read it aloud.

"Happy birthday to the greatest brother in the world. We've been threw it all. I've always got your back. Happy birthday, Shawn. Love your best friend, Gus." Shawn giggled.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Gus, I do not giggle." Shawn said. He turned the package over in his hands. He opened the package and was greeted by another small box. Shawn opened the box. His face fell in shock. He picked up the three tickets and looked at them. It was for the Angels-Red sox game that weekend. "Dude, how did you get these? It's been sold out for weeks."

"I have connections."

"This is the best present ever. Thanks dude."

"You're welcome Shawn." They bumped fists.

"Why are they three?"

"A little birdie told me that Juliet likes baseball."

"Oh." Shawn said catching on. The phone rang. Gus got up to answer it. Shawn heard him say they would be right there.

"What's up?"

"We got to go." Gus said. They headed off to the station.


	3. The case

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 3: The case

Shawn happily ran into the station, smoothie in hand. Gus followed. Shawn was nearly bouncing off the walls. He ran into the Chief's office.

"Sweet Justice, Spencer. Why are you so hyper?" Lassie said. The chief turned to Gus.

"Did he have coffee?"

"No. He's just really hyper today."

"Great." Lassiter said.

"What's the case, Chief?" Shawn asked.

"Mr. Spencer, I'm not sure you should be on this case."

"Chief, whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it." She slid the file across the desk to him. He opened it. "You're aware of the kidnappings, right?"

"Yes."

"The parents are getting worried and restless."

"What do you want us to do?" Gus asked.

"We're not sure we should even bring you in on this case." The Chief said. Juliet looked at the chief.

"I thought we decided."

"The last victim was shot."

"Ok. I still don't understand." Jules said. "I thought we agreed that Shawn would be helpful."

"That was before."

"Before what chief?" Shawn asked.

"Before we found out that the last victim was a nine year old boy and the son of a cop." When she said this, Shawn's face fell. The other two detectives saw this.

"What's wrong, Spencer?" Lassiter asked. Shawn turned around and walked out of the office. Juliet, Gus, the Chief and Lassiter followed him.

"Shawn! Wait up." Gus shouted.

"Shawn, please at least consider helping."

"Tell me one thing, Chief. Is it Werner?"

"We're pretty sure it is." Shawn shook his head. His mind flashed back to that day 20 years ago.

"I can't."

"Shawn please. You would be a lot of help." The chief said. Juliet looked between Shawn and the Chief. She didn't understand what was wrong. Shawn slid down the wall and sat on the floor. He put his head in his hands. The chief walked over to him and kneeled down to his level. She put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his hazel eyes. "Shawn, I know this brings back a lot of bad memories for you but you weren't alone that day. Gus was there. Your dad was there. I was there. We were all scared. We didn't know what was going to happen to you or if you were even going to make it. But you did. You pulled through. Don't let Werner win."

"He already has." Shawn said quietly. "I've never been scared of anything in my life until that day. He scares the hell out of me."

"I know." The chief said. "When your father and I arrived on the scene, we saw Gus crying against the fence. As soon as he said that you were the one who got shot, your father lost all the color in his face."

"I still don't understand." Shawn said. "Why did he want to hurt me? I was just a kid."

"He did it to get back at your father." The chief said. "When your father arrested him, he threatened you. After you got shot, he vowed to find him and make him pay but he was never able to find him. This is your chance to bring him down so he can't hurt anyone else." Shawn nodded. He stood up with the help of the chief.

"Ok. Let's bring the bastard down." Shawn said. "I don't want to be scared anymore."


	4. The Conference room

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N: This chapter is for DeanParker who wanted Shawn to confide in Jules.**

Chapter 4: The conference room

Shawn walked into the conference room to regain his composure. He stared out the window. He didn't hear Jules come in until he turned around.

"Jules! What are you doing here?"

"What happened out there, Shawn?"

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked evading her question.

"The Shawn I know wouldn't have a mental breakdown in the middle of the police station where all his friends can see. That wasn't you, Shawn. I know you and that wasn't you. The you I saw out there scared me. What's going on?" Jules said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Shawn said turning back to the window. Juliet placed her hand on his shoulder. She placed her other hand on his other shoulder. She ran here hands down his arms. She could feel his muscles relax under her touch.

Shawn closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. He wanted to tell her. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. He could feel her hands slowly moving up and down his arms. Her hot breath on the back of his neck. The sweet sound of pleading in her voice. He knew she deserved to know. He took a deep breath and sighed. He turned around.

Jules was startled for a minute, until she saw the terror in his usually happy, hazel eyes. She pulled him over to the table and they sat down.

"Ok. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to tell anyone." Shawn said.

"Of course." Juliet said.

"Ok. On my ninth birthday, I was playing catch with Gus and some other kids on the playground. The ball went over the fence and I went to get it. There was a man standing over the ball. I picked up the ball and started to walk to the playground. The man started following me. I turned around to confront him about it and he pulled a gun on me." Shawn said trying to stay calm. Jules could see the terror in his eyes as he was talking.

"Oh Shawn."

"I think I was more shocked when he actually pulled the trigger." Shawn said.

"He shot you? You were just a kid."

"Yeah but I was Henry Spencer's kid. That's all he cared about."

"What does that matter?" Juliet asked tears streaming down her face.

"He was the lead suspect in my dad's case at the time. He thought if he got to me that my dad would back off. In reality all it did was piss him off. He vowed to hunt him down but he never found him again."

"Why didn't you ever tell anybody?"

"I couldn't." Shawn said tears finally finding their way onto his cheeks.

Juliet couldn't take anymore. She hated the idea that Shawn had to go through all that as a kid. She hated the idea that he was scared now 20 years later and she hated the idea that he never told her. Before she knew what she was doing, she wrapped her arms around Shawn and held him tight. She rubbed gentle calming circles onto his back.

"It'll be ok." She said. Shawn tried to get out of her grasp but she held him tighter.

"Jules let me go."

"No. I'm not ever going to let go, Shawn."

"Jules, please."

"Not until I know you're going to be ok."

"Jules I'm fine."

"No you not. How can I help?"

"Jules let me solve this case. Let me bring this guy in so he can't hurt anyone else. That's what I need to help me." Juliet sighed. She released Shawn from her grip and looked into his pleading eyes.

"Ok. On one condition?" Jules said.

"What?" Shawn asked.

"Let me help you." Shawn thought for a minute.

"Ok. But I too have a condition?"

"What?"

"You come with me and Gus to the baseball game this weekend?"

"Deal." Juliet said. Shawn smiled.

"Then, let's get to work." Shawn said heading to the door. Juliet gave him another hug and walked out the door. Shawn had a huge grin on his face as he followed her out the door.


	5. Psych

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 5: Psych

Shawn and Gus walked into the Psych office, case file in hand. Shawn pulled the pictures out of the file and set it on the desk. He taped them to the white board. Gus came in and watched his best friend intently. He was glad Shawn was back to his old self. Shawn started writing the kids names under their pictures. Gus went to his desk and started to work.

Shawn was trying to figure out what all the kids had in common. His smile faded when a realization dawned on him.

"Damn."

"What?" Gus asked.

"Every single one of these kids has a parent who's a cop."

"That's good right?" Gus asked.

"No, Gus. That's about as bad as it gets."

"So what now?" Gus asked.

"We find out where that son of bitch is holding these kids." Shawn said writing more on the board. He was content on trying to figure this out. He had a marker in one hand and a piece of pineapple in the other.

Gus heard the office door open. He went to see who it was. It was Henry and a woman.

"Hi, Mr. Spencer."

"Hi Gus. Is Shawn here?"

"Yeah, he's in there working on a case." The woman cleared her throat.

"Oh, Gus. You remember Melanie, right? Shawn's mother."

"Oh, hi."

"Hello Gus. You've gotten big since the last time I seen you."

"Last time I seen you I was nine."

Henry was watching Shawn as he tried to figure out the case. He walked into the main office area. "Shawn?"

Shawn didn't budge. "Shawn!?!" Henry yelled. Shawn nearly jumped out of his skin. Henry got a worried look on his face.

"Dad? What are you doing here?"

"Can't a guy see his son on his birthday?" Henry said looking at the board. "What's this?"

"Our latest case." Shawn said.

"The kidnappings?"

"You know?"

"I read the paper, Shawn!" Henry said. "Any commonalities?"

"At least one of their parents is a cop and their all nine." Shawn said absentmindedly.

"We should start with the first victim." Henry said.

"That's kind of hard, dad."

"Why, Shawn?"

"Because the first victim was me." Shawn said quietly.

"What?" Henry asked Shawn handed him the file. He looked at the case. His face fell. "Werner, Shawn? Do you have any idea how dangerous this guy is?"

"Yes dad. I remember. I'm the one he shot."

"Look, son. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't want to see you get hurt. Werner's a dangerous guy, Shawn."

"I know. Today started out so good too, until I went to the station."

"Why'd you go to the station?"

"The Chief said she had a case for me."

"This was the case?"

"Yes until I had a mental breakdown in front of everybody."

"I don't want you on this case, Shawn. It's too dangerous!"

"I'll be fine. As long as I can put Werner away."

"Use your head, kid. This guy tried to kill you once to get to me. What's stopping him from doing it again?"

"I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't, pal. Werner is dangerous. He'll stop at nothing to get what he wants. All he's ever wanted is to get back at me. And he'll do that by going through you."

"Dad, I'll be fine."

"Alright, fine. Don't listen to me. I want you to come to dinner tonight. You and Gus. It's a birthday dinner."

"Ok."

"Happy Birthday, Shawn!"

"Thanks dad."

Shawn followed his father. At the entrance, he spotted the woman talking to Gus.

"Mom!"


	6. Boardwalk outside of Psych

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Boardwalk outside Psych

Shawn walked outside. He took deep breaths. Gus followed him outside.

"You okay?"

"Dude, I can't handle this right now."

"I know."

"What's she doing here anyway? It's been like what, 10 years?"

"It's your birthday. Maybe see came to see you."

"I highly doubt that." Shawn scoffed.

"Shawn, she's your mother."

"I know."

"I'm sure she loves you."

"Right."

"This is the worst birthday ever." Shawn said annoyed.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Gus asked.

"Gus, the last time I saw my mother was when I was nine, the night of the Bon Jovi concert, after I was shot."

"She had to have had a reason for leaving?"

"Yea. She had some archeological dig and alcohol and some guy named Ted." Shawn said.

"Ted? Seriously? She left you for someone named Ted?"

"It's not funny, Gus."

"I don't understand how any one could leave their child." Gus said. Jules pulled up. She walked over to Shawn and Gus.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jules, what are you doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Just came to see where you are on the case."

"You couldn't wait until we came to the station." Shawn said saracastically.

"Ok, so I came by to see you." Juliet said. She pulled a package out from behind her back. "Happy Birthday, Shawn." Shawn smiled. He gladly accepted the package. He opened. He grinned when he pulled out a pineapple. "Just kidding. That's not your real present. This is." She pulled out a box and handed it to Shawn. He opened it and pulled out a leather jacket. His jaw dropped.

"Jules…"

"I noticed the old, ratty one you always wear. I thought you could use a new one."

"Thank you, Jules." He hugged her. "You just made this birthday better."

Meanwhile, his mother looked outside. A look went across her face. It was a jealous look. She turned to Henry.

"What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do anything."

"He hates me."

"That might have something to do with the fact that you left him when he was nine."

"That wasn't just me."'

"Why'd you come back?" Shawn, Gus, and Jules came in. They were going to show her what he found. They stopped in the doorway. Shawn wanted to know the answer.


	7. The truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 7: The truth

"Oh come on Henry." Shawn's mom said.

"What? Don't you think he deserves to know?" Henry said.

"You know why I left!"

"You told Shawn you had an archeological dig in Mexico."

"Ok. First of all, it was Peru. And second, I realized I wasn't ready to be a mother."

"You decided this after nine years of mothering?"

"No. I decided that after my child was shot playing catch with his friends. I wasn't ready to handle the duties that went along with being a cop's wife and the way you trained Shawn, I didn't think I could handle it if he became a cop either."

"So you left because you could not handle being the wife of a cop?"

"Yes."

"You missed the last 20 years of our son's life because you couldn't handle being a mother."

"When Shawn was born, I couldn't have been happier but as years passed I realized there were still things I wanted to do before being a parent. We were too young when we got married. We only got married because I was pregnant."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying we made a mistake, Henry."

"A mistake? Is that what you think of our son? Please tell me that's not what you told him when you left."

"I told him I had to go away for work."

"Honestly, Melanie! You lied to him?"

"He was nine. I couldn't very well tell him the truth now could I."

"You just did." Shawn said. A look of hurt crossed over his otherwise cheerful face.

"Shawn!" Melanie said shocked. "Sweetheart, I didn't see you there."

"You think I'm a mistake?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"Shawn, that's not what I meant."

"That's what it sounded like. I have a case to solve." He walked into the main office. Juliet and Gus followed. A tall, muscular man stood in the doorway behind them. His tan hair was speckled with gray.

"What's going on in here?" The man-in-the doorway asked.

"Ted! What are you doing here?"

"I followed you here."

"Oh. Henry you remember Ted."

"Yea."

Ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Shawn stared at the white board. Gus and Juliet watched him.

"What's he doing?" Juliet asked.

"Either trying to figure out the case or avoiding the massive argument going on in the next room." Gus said. "My guess is he's doing both." Juliet looked between the bickering parents and Shawn.

"That's ridiculous." Shawn said with a somewhat amused expression on his face.

"What?" The detectives asked.

"This guy's plan. It's almost…" Shawn said. "It's almost genius."

"What's his plan?"

"Going after kids of police officers." He drew a line on the board.

"What are you doing, Shawn?"

"I am making a time line, Gus." Shawn ticked off a mark on his line.

"A time line of what, Shawn?"

"The victims." Shawn said. He sighed. His marker was poised just above the line. Juliet rubbed his shoulders. She leaned in to him.

"You can do it, Shawn." She whispered. He shook his head.

"No, I can't." Juliet took the marker out of his hand. She walked closer to the board, in her neat, little handwriting she wrote on the first line: Shawn Spencer, Age 9, shot on school playground, April 4 1987. She ticked off the next mark and wrote a name next to it.

"Ciara Carter was 15 when she was kidnapped. Hasn't been seen since." Juliet said. They added the rest of the names and stared at the board.

"Ok so. We have six kids. All ranging from different ages, all at different times." Gus said.

"The first child was Shawn. Then there's six years of nothing. Then he kidnaps a teenager."

"Ciara Carson? Why does that name sound familiar, Gus?" Shawn asked.

"Didn't we go to school with a Carson?" Gus said.

"Savannah!" Shawn said excitedly.

"We need to talk to her." Gus said.

"Leave that to me." Jules said pulling out her phone.


	8. Conversation

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 8: conversation

Shawn and Gus were waiting for Savannah Carson to come. Jules went back to the station. Henry cornered Shawn. Melanie and Ted were right behind him.

"What is this? Gang up on Shawn day?" Shawn said sarcastically.

"We need to talk." Henry said.

"Haven't we already done enough of that?" Shawn said.

"Shawn, we need to discuss this now."

"No, dad. You three discuss all you want. I have a case to solve."

"You told me he wasn't cop?" Melanie said angrily.

"He's not a cop. He's pretending to be a psychic detective."

"Why?"

"Would you care to answer that, Shawn?"

"Not really. No." Shawn said.

"Because if he doesn't. He'll go to jail for interfering with the police."

"Shawn!"

"I am not having this conversation, now!"

"Shawn, we need to talk about this!" Henry said.

"Good. Talk. Do what ever you want. Do you mind if I catch a killer while you three talk it out?" He walked back in to the main office where Gus was doing research. The three older adults followed him. Melanie looked at the board.

"What is this?"

"My case." Shawn said digging through the file for more pictures. He taped the rest of them to the board. Gus looked up from the computer.

"Do you have anything new?"

"The only one he didn't take was me and the last kid." Shawn said. "Why would he not take us?"

"He didn't need you?" Gus suggested.

"Then why even bother hurting us." Shawn said. He circled his name and the name of the little boy who was shot. "There's something the two of us have in common. But what?" Before he could answer the question, Savannah walked in the door.

"Excuse me?" She said. She had long red hair and emerald green eyes. She was wearing a short jean sun dress and sandals. She had sunglasses on top of her head. She looked at Henry, Ted, and Melanie. "I'm looking for Juliet O'Hara."

"Check in the other room." Henry said. He shouted so that Shawn could hear. "Shawn, we're leaving!" Savannah knocked on the door. Gus turned around. Shawn hadn't noticed.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Gus!?"

"I'm sorry. Do I know you?"

"Savannah Carter."

"Savannah!" Gus said. "My you've changed. Look at you. You look great."

"Thanks. I got a phone call from a Detective O'Hara asking me to meet her here."

"She left. But we do need to talk to you about your sister." Gus said.

"We?" Savannah asked. Gus pointed at Shawn who was still trying to figure out his puzzling dilemma.

"I don't get it. There's got to be a connection between me and this kid. The only thing that makes sense is that we were both shot at the same spot. It doesn't make sense. He kidnapped everyone else, why not us? We need to talk to this kid."

"Shawn, we have company." Gus said. Shawn turned around.

"Savannah, hi."

"Hello, Shawn." They asked her their questions. She answered them. The only condition was that she got to go along with them. They agreed and headed to the hospital.


	9. Hospital

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 9: Hospital

Shawn, Gus, and Savannah walked down the hospital corridor. They were looking for room 413.

"Why does it have to be Room 413?" Gus said. "Why can't it be 412 or something?"

"What does that matter?" Savannah asked.

"Gus, relax. This is not a mental hospital. I'm pretty sure no one in this room tried to kill themselves. I'm pretty sure there will be no creepy ghosts." Shawn said.

"How sure are you?"

"Fairly to pretty damn." They found the door. Gus grabbed Shawn's arm.

"Don't you think these people have been through enough, Shawn?" Shawn knocked. A woman in her late thirties answered.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes my name is Shawn Spencer. I'm the head psychic for the Santa Barbara Police Department. This is my partner Dulé Hill. We were wondering if we could talk to your son about what happened."

"We told the police everything already."

"I'll be able to help more."

"Please come in."

"Thank you." Shawn said. He made his way into the room. The other two followed. Shawn walked over to the nine year old in the bed. The kid's mom followed. She shook him gently.

"Ryan, wake up. There are some people who need to talk to you."

"K."

"Hi Ryan. My name is Shawn."

"Hi."

"Can you tell me what happened to you?"

"I went to get a ball that went over the fence. The man shot me and drove away."

"Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Yea."

"Do you think you could recognize him if I showed you a picture." The little boy shook his head. Shawn pulled a picture out of his jacket pocket. He showed him the picture.

"Yea. That's the guy. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How do you know him?"

"He did the same thing to me when I was your age." Shawn said. "But now I have a really cool scar to show to the ladies."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Shawn said lifting his shirt just enough to reveal the scar from the bullet. Shawn got up and thanked the family and they left to go back to the station.


	10. the station

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I had a lot of reviews asking if I meant for Shawn to call Gus Dule Hill. The answer is yes. I did mean for him to do that.

Chapter 10: The station

The three friends walked into the station. Shawn walked slightly faster then the other two. He walked into the Chief's office.

"Mr. Spencer? What are you doing here?"

"I have some new information about the case." Shawn said. "The spirits have confirmed that it is Justin Werner doing these things to these kids."

"What makes you say that?"

"The little boy. The last victim was the exact same MO as 20 years ago."

"Alright. This case just took a drastic turn."

"What do we do now?" Juliet asked.

"We start by finding the first victim from 20 years ago." Lassiter said. "Chief, can we get that information?"

"I don't think so Carlton."

"But chief we need to talk to the first victim."

"It's been 20 years. We don't even know if they still live in this state." The chief said.

"Detective Lassiter?" Buzz said with a file in his hand. "Here's that file you requested on Justin Werner." Lassiter took it out of his hands. He flipped through the file and stopped on the page about the 20 year old crime.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Lassiter said. "Werner's first victim was a nine year old son of a cop. The name of the kid being Shawn Spencer."

"I told you we couldn't investigate the first victim."

"You never said why."

"I was protecting Shawn."

"Why?"

"Something horrible happened to him. I thought it was better that we kept it quiet."

"Is this why you didn't want him on the case? To protect him?"

"Lassiter, it was dramatic for him and everybody else involved." The chief turned to Shawn. "Good work. See what else you can find out."

"Ok, chief." They left to go back to Psych.


	11. Psych office

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Been busy with college and work and writing other stories. I'll try to update faster.

Chapter 11: Psych Office

Gus, Shawn, and Savannah walked into the Psych office. Shawn stared at the board and everything on it. The only connection he couldn't make was Savannah's sister, Ciara.

"I don't get why he took Ciara." Shawn said.

"What's wrong?" Savannah asked.

"Ciara was a 15 year old girl and neither of your parents were cops. Why would he take her?"

"What's his name again?"

"Justin Werner."

"Ciara used to date this older guy named Justin Werner."

"You sure it's the same guy?" Gus asked.

"Look. I may not have Shawn's photographic memory but I remember his face. He was creepy and in his late 30's. He told Ciara if she ever broke up with him she'd be sorry."

"Do you know any place he might take her?" Shawn asked suddenly excited.

"There was a place up by Lake Cachuma that he used to talk about all the time."

"You know where it is?"

"Yea."

"Let's go." Shawn said running outside.

Werner paced around the house. He was on edge after his last attack. He was so close to snatching the kid but there was a scream just like 20 years ago.

Shawn, Gus, and Savannah pulled up in front of the house. They got out.

"Do you really think she's alive?"

"If he loved her as much as you say, he wouldn't have been able to kill her." Shawn said peeking in the window.

He took a quick look around when they heard a noise in the bushes.

"You two get out of here." Shawn said pushing the other two. Shawn snuck around the house, running directly into Werner.

"Intruder, huh?" Werner said looking down at Shawn, who scrambled to his feet. Werner grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him inside. Gus and Savannah saw him drag Shawn inside.

"You look familiar to me. Do I know you?"

"You could say that." Shawn said.

"Where do I know you from?"

"Oh I don't know. Does the name Henry Spencer ring any bells?"

"Henry Spencer is a worthless son of a bitch."

"Don't talk about my father that way!" Shawn yelled before he could stop himself.

"Your father?" Werner chuckled. "Well, well, well. If it isn't little Shawnee Spencer. Didn't I shoot you once already?"

"Yea I've been meaning to ask you. What kind of sick son of a bitch shoots a nine year old kid on his birthday?"

"I was trying to teach your father a lesson."

"Well, he learned it. So why don't you just let me go and we pretend this never happened."

"Not so fast, Shawnee boy." Werner said knocking Shawn out.


	12. Shawn

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 12: Shawn

Shawn woke up in a dark, wet room. His head hurt. There was a warm light above him.

"Are you alright?" said a small voice. Shawn looked around. He found a young woman who looked like Savannah. She placed an ice pack on his head.

"Ciara?"

"I'm sorry."

"Ciara Carter?"

"Yes. Do I know you?"

"We went to high school together until you disappeared."

"I had a lot of friends."

"Shawn. Shawn Spencer."

"Shawn! What are you doing here?"

"Investigating your disappearance and others connected to it."

"Are you a cop?"

"Not exactly."

"How do you know Justin?" Shawn swallowed the lump in his throat that he hadn't been aware he had.

"On my ninth birthday, he…" Shawn stopped not sure if he could continue.

"He what?"

"Shot me to get even with my dad."

"oh my."

"Yea. So why have you stayed here so long?"

"He doesn't let me out. He calls me his wife but we never married. He keeps me down here locked up. Hey can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"How long have I been missing?"

"Oh about 15 years or so."

"Damn, I missed everything." Ciara said. Shawn laughed.

"So where are we exactly?"

"The cellar."

"figured." He pulled out his cell phone. "Damn. No service."

They heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

Meanwhile at the car, Gus and Savannah called the Chief.

"Chief Vick."

"Chief." Gus said. "We need your help."

"Mr. Guster, what's wrong?"

"Werner's got Shawn."

"What!"

"Shawn had a vision about a girl and a house by a lake. We went to investigate and Werner knocked Shawn out and took him inside."

"Where are you?"

"Lake Cachuma."

"We're on our way." The Chief said. "Did you call his father?"

"No."

"Do it. Tell him. We'll pick him up in five minutes."

"Ok." Gus hung up the phone and dialed Henry's number.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Spencer?"

"Gus, what it it?"

"The chief is on the way to pick you up. Werner's kidnapped Shawn."

"He what?"

"I'll explain when you get here."

"Alright. Gus don't try anything. This guy's dangerous. I don't want anything to happen to you too.

"Ok." He hung up and continued the watch on the house.


	13. Uhoh

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Chapter 13: Uh-oh

Werner appeared in front of Shawn and Ciara.

"Well, isn't this a lovely picture." He turned to Ciara. "I thought I told you to leave him alone."

"He was hurt. I had to do something."

"He deserved everything he got." Werner said. "Now go upstairs and clean. I'll tend to our guest."

"But…."

"Now!" Werner shouted. Ciara did as she was told and went upstairs. Werner turned to Shawn. "What's it been 20 years since our last meeting?"

"What do you want?" Shawn asked.

"The same thing I've always wanted Shawn." Werner said. "Revenge on your father."

"What did I ever do to you?"

"You? Nothing. Your father ruined my life. Now I'm going to ruin his by destroying yours." Werner picked up a pipe that was next to him and proceeded to hit Shawn with it in the stomach.

Werner took the moment while Shawn was down to pull out a needle and syringe. He grabbed Shawn's arm and injected him with something. Shawn slipped into unconsciousness.

"Nighty-night, Shawnee boy." Werner said laughing evilly.


End file.
